


that one nagito vore fic

by claire_bear09



Series: nagito eat victor [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Jokes, M/M, Satire, This Is STUPID, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_bear09/pseuds/claire_bear09
Summary: komaeda eats me except its not sexy vore he literaly eats methere r three people working on this btwplease save our souls
Relationships: nagito komaeda/me
Series: nagito eat victor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	that one nagito vore fic

**Author's Note:**

> please dont read this
> 
> NAGITO DIDNT MOAN IN A SEXUAL WAY

“I just don’t understand his infatuation with me! It’s not like I'm the most attractive boy in school. There are so many other guys he could chase, and he chooses me?” Victor asked himself as he lay on his bed. The day was tedious and full of stress, but today was the day Victor’s stalker verbally confessed to him for the first time. For years, Nagito Komaeda watched Victor from a distance with a grin on his face and a hand on his stomach. Vic thought this boy’s odd stares were extremely bizarre, but he’d brush it off like he did with most creeps. Such reactions were appropriate, for Victor was the only boy in school that pranced around in lacey skirts and feminine attire. However, Nagito’s stares were different. When his eyes fixated on Victor, he seemed like a hungry lion stalking an antelope. Watching the other boy, he could hear his stomach growling. Staring at every curve in his body made the hunger pains unbearable. It almost felt as though he was starving. Nagito's confession was strikingly similar to that of a child's handwritten love note to his preschool crush. It was rather silly, yet doused with the slightest hint of charm. "Victor! Uh, there's something I need to get off my chest." Nagito called as he scurried towards him shyly. The boy was staring down at his feet and sweating, causing him to have quite the unsightly demeanor. Victor turned around, and to his surprise, he was greeted by the same face that constantly studied him from afar. William, a close friend of Victor's who was talking with him prior to the confession, looked skeptically at the sweating teen. "I wanted to, uh, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to my house for dinner tonight!" He asked, a wary grin on his face. He winced and placed his hands over his stomach. He was the hungriest he'd ever been in so long. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into his meal tonight. "Ehehe.. i'm starving just thinking about how yummy my supper's going to be!" He responded. "Oh.. how.. nice?" Victor asked, an eyebrow cocked. He clutched the bottom of his skirt and looked the stammering male in the face for the first time. Nagito wasn't ugly, in fact, he was fairly attractive. Maybe a date with him wasn't going to be the worst thing ever.. All in all, he was still a little baffled. "Awesome! I'm so excited. You can come to my place around 5pm, heh." Nagito responded giddily, walking off into his last class period of the day. "That was so weird, Will. Does that guy give you the heebie jeebies, or is it just me?" Victor asked, to which Will responded with a shrug.

The following hours consisted of nervous jitters and what seemed to be hundreds of phone calls made out to Will. Nagito's house was far and secluded behind miles and miles of trees and dirt roads. Victor was lost within the forest, the only light source being the pink afternoon sky pooling through the trees.  
"Will, this is weird. I picked a bad time to wear a skirt without shorts.. it's freezing!" Victor complained into his phone, continuing to read what was written on his hand in pink pen. Perhaps this method of directions wasn't very helpful.  
"Vicky?" A voice asked behind the shaking male, causing him to scream. It was Nagito, his boney fingers placed upon Victor's shoulders and his breath softly brushing against his neck.  
"Holy fuck," Victor turned around sharply "do NOT do that. You nearly made me shit myself." He sighed, hanging up on Will and tucking his phone into the pocket of his skirt.  
"Oh, my sincerest apologies. I'm so sorry i frightened you! It was an accident. You can go home if you'd like.. I don't deserve to have you over for what I've done." Nagito sighed, looking down in embarrassment.  
"No no, it's okay. I'll still come over. Sorry for overreacting." Victor responded.  
"You will? That's a relief. I was worried my actions would make you want to leave." Nagito smiled as he slipped his fingers between Victor's. He lifted his hand and placed a kiss against it, causing Victor's face to become hot and flushed. Nagito's breathing began to speed up, until his was hyperventilating. He began to drool as he licked his starved lips.  
"Are you alright, Nagito? You're squeezin' my hand a little too tight.. don't break it." Victor joked as he attempted to remove his hand from Nagito's grasp. "Dude, let go, you're being weird." Victor persisted. "I said let go of me!" He shouted.  
"Sorry, doll, but I just can't wait until dinner." Nagito muttered before sinking his teeth deep into Victor's flesh. He felt the skin break and the bones crackling against his tongue. Victor screamed with horror as the blood from his own hand squirted on his and his date's face.  
"You're so yummy, Vicky!" Nagito squealed with a mouthful of flesh, pulling away. The sound of ripping muscles and veins tearing away from their designated spot was thrilling, and the taste of human flesh in his mouth was more delicious than any food that'd had entered his mouth. A chunk was missing from the poor boy's hand, causing Victor to lose consciousness and land with a thud against the leaf ridden ground. As soon as he had finished tearing out a chunk of Victor’s hand, he started to prep his meal. Removing anything that would get in the way or clog his throat, he stripped most of Victor’s accessories off. He wouldn’t mind any sort of clothing getting in the way. Nagito tore off more of his skin, hot blood splattering his clothing and face. In order to make sure that he wouldn’t scream or yelp, he bashed Victor’s head against the ground, until he heard a satisfying crunch as unidentifiable liquids spilled out. Nagito licked the remaining blood that surrounded him, and soon started to eat his dinner. He started with the arms, ripping out every piece of meat he could grab. He shuddered, realizing this was the closest he would ever get to Victor. Nagito simply shrugged as he snapped the bones in the long dead boy that was in front of him. Tendons and veins seemed to be like noodles to him. He ate his meal, and moaned. “You taste absolutely amazing,” Nagito stared at the body, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. There was no response, obviously. Victor’s phone rang, and the caller was Will. Who was Will? Nagito picked up, and answered sweetly. “Hello, who’s this?” He asked, the phone to his ear. “This is Will, or, William. I heard you were going on a date with, uh, Vic. Where is he?” The voice asked, not knowing a single thing. “We just had dinner. He’s currently asleep, haha.” Nagito lied, his tone calm, even though he was shaking. “I’m going to hang up now. I will meet you soon, hopefully.” Will sputtered, “Wait, do-“ Too late. Nagito had already hung up. He continued his meal, and started to eat at the upper part of his torso. Almost all of Victor’s lower parts (legs, everything. Don’t be a creep) had been removed. He swallowed chunks of his arm, and realized how his stomach had swelled. He brushed it off and finally finished what he had started. There was nothing left, other than the outfit Victor had been wearing and anything else he had on him. Bones not included. He sighed, going back into his house, and took a nap.


End file.
